House Of Night
by E-claire101
Summary: The story of Zoey Redbird and her journey through The House of Night with her newly found friends. Will she make it with danger lurking around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

"Not again", I sighed while shaking my head in disbelief." Pink love notes with hearts drawn all over them were plastered on every blank area on my grey locker. Every boy in this school wishes they had a chance with me. Well, maybe every boy is a bit over the top, but nearly all of them. I even hear them gossiping to each other about me. Zoey this, Zoey that. I get sick of everyone talking about me. I seem to be the only word that comes out of their lips apart from _whatever _and _yep. _Whenever I go to get my books from my locker for my next class I see them waiting for me, hoping that they might have a chance. What they don't realise is that none of them have even the slightest chance.

Well, there is this one guy I would die to go out with. Well... almost. His name is Eric Night. He is the most gorgeous fledgling in Vampyre Academy and almost the only guy who doesn't wait for me by my locker or has my name all over his lips. He has dark brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes you will ever see. Eric is strong and handsome and... Oops sorry. I kind of get carried away.

As I mentioned I attend Vampyre Academy. You see, I am a fledgling. I still have four years of schooling before I become a full adult vampyre. That is IF I make it through the change. The change is the process where you change from fledgling to vampyre. Some of the fledglings who don't make it through the change die over the four years of schooling. We get told to just move on, but it's hard. I find it scary, not knowing whether you'll live to see the next day.

School here isn't like any normal, everyday school. Yes we still have the normal subjects like English, Maths, Science and Drama but we have other subjects like vampyre sociology and horse care. We also learn Spanish and we have Fencing classes. You wouldn't usually find those subjects at an ordinary school. My favourite teacher would have to be Lenobia. She is the horse mistress. She teaches Horse care. Horse care is my favourite subject. I even have my own horse. Her name is Philadelphia. I adore her just as much as she adores me.

Every fledgling has an outline of a mark in the middle of their forehead. It is a sapphire blue colour. It isn't meant to get fully coloured in until they become a full adult vampyre. That's where I am different. I am pretty sure that it is the reason why almost every guy likes me. My mark is fully coloured in. It was very annoying because everyone stared at me at the start, but I've gotten use to it over time and it doesn't bother me anymore. I think I know the reason to why I am so 'special' and why my mark is fully coloured in.

* * *

It all started before I was marked. It was just a normal day at the boring Broken Arrow High School. I had just finished my Geometry class with . She was a young teacher, but she was strict. had just assigned us with another one-thousand page essay. This was then third one this term. I don't think there was one person in my class who was looking forward to it. Geometry is NOT my best subject. In fact I don't like geometry at all. I was walking towards my locker and as usual I saw Heath Luck surrounded by most of the girls that are totally gorgeous. Or at least they think they are. Most of them are blonde and look like Barbie dolls. Ugh! Heath had honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes were what attracted most of the students in the first place. Heath had been my friend for years. As usual Heath was completely stone drunk. That is the main reason I don't want to go out with him anymore. Heath and I had been together since third grade. He was kind and helpful back then. Heath always stuck up for me, especially when I got teased in fourth grade when my mother and her best friend Lillian had decided it would be fun to get my hair cut so short I looked like a boy. Then they decided to dye it bright red. I looked like a complete lunatic from the Annual Show that Tulsa held every year.

Anyway, Heath saw me and called out my name. He had a huge dopey grin on his face. He always does when he sees me. Of course everyone turned to stare at me. I hated being the centre of attention. As if I could read their minds, I knew what they were thinking. Why does he choose _her_ to be his girlfriend? I pushed their mean thoughts out of my head. I knew they were mostly jealous of me.

"Hi Heath" I said flatly. Then I continued to walk straight towards my locker without even looking his way.

I was placing my thick Geometry books in my locker when a dark shadow loomed in front of me. I turned around. That is when I saw him. The strange figure was standing next to my locker. He was wearing a cloak that was as black as midnight and I couldn't clearly see his face. All of a sudden the strange person faced me. He stared at my forehead like he was trying to read my mind or something. It felt like my forehead was burning. The pain was intense. All I wanted was to turn away, but I couldn't move my legs. Then as soon as he had appeared he turned around, walked away and disappeared into the shadows. I tried to follow him, but he just seemed to disappear into thin air. The girl's bathrooms weren't that far away so I rushed to the door. I peeked inside to check whether there was anyone inside. It was totally empty because most people had gone home by now so I walked in. I went straight up to the mirror and gasped in shock. There in the middle of my forehead was the outline of a sapphire blue crescent. It was kind of pretty I guess. I picked up the soap and started scrubbing at my forehead, but the crescent wouldn't come off. I gently traced it with my finger. I knew what the crescent meant. I had heard rumours it, but I had never taken them seriously. People said that once you were marked you had to go off to this creepy academy place for vampyres. I pulled my fringe out of the bobby pins so that it fell over my mark. Then I raced out of the bathroom, across the car park and towards my car. I opened the door and jumped in. Luckily I had just gotten my licence. Heath had noticed me and started jogging towards my car. I put my foot down on the accelerator and sped off. I thought about going home, but I knew the way my mother would react. It would be totally disastrous. Instead I decide to go straight to my grandma's farm. She would know what to do about my rather scary problem that was sitting on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandma lived on a Lavender farm. She was getting old now, but she always kept busy. Her hair is gray with streaks of silver through it and her eyes are the same colour as mine. A deep blue. Grandma always knows what to do in any situation. She understands me and is always calm about everything even when everyone else is scared or worried. That is the main reason I decided to go to her for help.

My family is Cherokee. Well, most of my family is Cherokee. My mother divorced my father when I was five years old I arrived at Grandma's lavender farm. Almost immediately I could smell the lovely scent. I loved the way lavender smelt so good, especially when I am feeling worried. I pulled up in Grandma's driveway and walked up onto the front porch. I grabbed the door handle expecting it to be open, but the door was locked. That's when I noticed a pink sticky note stuck on the top of the door. It said'

**Gone to the Finley Mountains to meditate. **

**Be back in a few hours.**

**oxox**

Grandma always knew if I was coming. Lucky for me, grandma had always taken me up to the Finley Mountains when I was younger to explore. So I knew my way around the rocky surroundings. I started off towards the large mountains. It wasn't a long walk before I found grandma. She was sitting by the flowing stream. She liked this stream because it was a peaceful place to relax and meditate.

"Grandma" I asked.

"Oh, Zoeybird, I wasn't expecting you to visit me." She replied with a surprised reaction.

"What brought you here?

"I ….I…."

"What's wrong darling?" Grandma asked with concern.

"I have a BIG problem"

As soon as I said that, Grandma opened her eyes and turned around to face me.

"Oh my" Grandma gasped. She had to pick her jaw up off the ground

"You do have a problem don't you."

"Oh grandma, please help me. I have no clue of what to do?" I said desperately.

Talking to grandma and offloading my problems had started to calm me down and my voice had calmed down, but it hadn't solved my problem.

"Zoey, I can tell that you already know what is going to happen" Grandma exclaimed wisely after composing herself.

"I just didn't know who else I could talk to. Things wouldn't go very well if I went home and showed mum." I told Grandma.

"I understand what you mean."

Grandma had gotten out of her meditating position and was now standing beside me. She took my hand and it felt warm and comforting like I always remembered. We had just started walking back along the narrow path towards her Lavender farm when I felt something in front of me. I went to lift my leg to step over it because there wasn't enough room to go around it. That was about the moment when I tripped over the large rock in the ground and fell.

"You must be Zoey" said a voice that sounded like I was from the heavens.

"Am I dead?" I asked because I was now floating in mid air.

"No" laughed the voice "You have just separated from your body. That's all."

My mouth hung open in shock. The owner to the voice materialised in front of me. She looked so beautiful.

"I need you to do me a favour" she explained.

Then just as the weird guy in the black cloak did, the woman faced me and I felt the burning sensation on my forehead. This time it wasn't as painful.

"Now I must be going" She said as she began to disappear.

"Wait! What's your name" I called.

"My name is Nyx" she replied.

I was hoping that Nyx had made the mark disappear, but I highly doubted it. That was when I floated back to my body.

* * *

I was awake but I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I heard two different voices speaking to each other. One of which I recognised. That one was my grandma's. The other voice was like no other I had heard before. It sounded so beautiful, so intriguing.

"She has started to stir" exclaimed the strange voice with relief.

"Zoey, are you awake sweetie." I did recognise grandma's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see grandma and the owner to the voice I didn't recognise standing over the top of me. The woman I didn't recognise was beautiful. Her hair was a black that was darker than midnight when the clouds cover up the moon. Her eyes were just as intriguing as her voice. They were a dark brown with hints of gold. I had to stop looking at them so I didn't go dizzy. Instead I looked at the rest of her. She was very thin, but she looked very graceful. Even her smile was kind. Grandma was knelt down beside me.

"Zoey darling are you awake?"

"Yep" was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

I tried to sit up, but the strange woman pushed me down.

"You need to conserve you energy Zoey. You will need it"

"Who are you?" I said weakly.

"I am Neferet. I am the High Priestess at House of Night. That is where you are at the moment. When Neferet said that, I looked around the room. It wasn't very big and it reminded me of an infirmary. This time I successfully pushed myself up so I was sitting on the small bed that they put me on.

"I must be in the infirmary."

"That's right" said Neferet.

I hadn't even realised I had said that aloud. That's when I remembered why I was here. My hand flew up to my forehead. Neferet got up and grabbed a small mirror from the cupboard underneath the sink.

"Here have a look." Neferet said encouragingly.

I took the mirror off of her and pushed my long fringe back into the bobby pins that were still sitting in my hair where I had left them. I held the mirror up to my face and gasped.

"Oh my, it wasn't like that before"

My mark had been coloured in a bright sapphire blue. It was just an outline before.

"She did it. She coloured in my mark." I said as it all came back to me.

"Who did?" Neferet said while looking totally confused.

"I thing she said her name was Nyx" I explained.

"Nyx is our goddess. We follow her." Neferet explained to me with relief on her face.

"Well that explains how she made me float out of my body and into mid air." I told grandma.

"WHAT! Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Grandma exclaimed with concern.

"Don't worry. Nyx would never hurt one of our fledglings." Neferet explained to grandma while trying to calm her down.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face. "And I am feeling much better too."

Oh my, look at the time" grandma said while checking her gold watch.

"I will have to get going. I still have to explain this all to your mother. I will come back later with a bag of clothes for you. Goodbye Zoey." Grandma bent down and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye" I said.

Grandma picked up her bag and headed out the door which I guessed led the way out.

"Now Zoey, I have to get back to my class so when you are ready you can go and have a look at your room. You will be sharing it with Stevie- Rae. You room number is 34. Walk down the hall and turn right. Then you will come to three doors. You need to go into the left door. That is the girl's dorm. The boy's dorm is on the right and the basement is through the middle door. Have you got that?" Neferet rattled off the directions like she knew this place like the back of her hand. For all I knew she probably did.

"I think so" I answered.

Then Neferet turned around and walked out of the same door that grandma did. The sound of her shoes clicking down the hall echoed throughout the room. Now I was all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I had nothing better to do so I slowly climbed off of the bed. I was a little lightheaded at first, but it passed. I walked around the room and collected my cell phone and my bag and then I headed off through the door. Now what did I have to do first. I wondered to myself. Hmm... Walk down the hall then turn right, that's it. I remembered. I walked down the dark hallway. The only light was coming from a small oil lantern that was hanging off the wall. The hallway in front of me broke off into two different directions. Turn right. I said to myself. I must have turned too quickly because I went all lightheaded again and I must have lost my footing. The next thing I knew, two strong hands were on my back, holding me up.

"Are you ok? Asked a male voice.

I waited for the dizzy feeling to go away before I turned around slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

The guy who had caught me had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes that were now lingering on my mark. And I knew why. His mark was just an outline. Mine was fully coloured in.

"Um... Yeah, Thanks" I said to distract myself from him. It wasn't until I said that, that he realised he was still holding me. He let go awkwardly.

"I'm Zoey" I said trying to make normal conversation.

"I know. News travels fast around here. I'm Eric Night." He said politely.

"Eerriicc." Sang a voice from the shadows.

"Coming Aphrodite" he called back to her.

"I have got to go." He turned around and ran off into the shadows to whoever Aphrodite was. So apparently everyone already knew about me. I thought to myself. I turned around and continued heading down the right hallway. I came to the three doors and opened the door on the left. Inside was a recreation area with TV's surrounded by groups of girls huddling around them. Up the stairs I could see the rooms. When I stopped taking in the room I realised that everyone had stopped talking and were now staring at me. I quickly walked up the stairs and once I was out of view I stopped and listened. The room came to life and I heard many voices that said 'that must be Zoey'. I followed the numbers on the doors. 32, 33, of the doors were covered in stickers or posters to personalise them. The one in front of me was covered on pictures of cowgirls and horses. I knocked on the door and a country voice called out from inside the room.

"You can come in. I don't bite."

* * *

I slowly turned the handle on the door and the door swung open. The room was very plain. All the room had was a minibar, a closet and two double beds. Sitting on one of the beds was a strawberry blonde country girl. I could tell because of the way she dressed and her voice. The girl jumped off her bed and walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Stevie-Rae and I'll be your roommate." She said excitedly.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly. "Um... Nice door" A rather large smile spread across her country girl face. Luckily I was saved from an awkward silence by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? Neferet asked. Before either Stevie-Rae or I could answer she had already walked in.

"Now Zoey your school uniform is hanging up on the closet and I have placed you in as many of Stevie-Rae's classes as I could." Then Neferet turned to Stevie-Rae.

"I am relying on you to show Zoey around and introduce her to your friends. Please help her in any classes if she needs it and teach her the rules around this place." Then without another word Neferet turned around and walked out the door, closing with a solid click.

"Ok, first you must wear your school uniform in all classes and the classes are between 1 and 4 am in the morning because we are working with nocturnal vampyres and fledglings. Now before you walked in I was about to go meet my friends so you can come to." Stevie-Rae grabbed my arm and dragged me out of our room before I had a chance to process any of that information that was just given to me.

Stevie-Rae pulled me though the maze of corridors until we came to some double doors. I pushed one of them open while Stevie-Rae pushed open the other one. We walked into a room that I think was the cafeteria. Stevie-Rae who was still holding my arm continued pulling me towards a table in the far corner of the room. She pulled an extra chair up for me and sat down.

"Hey guys" said Stevie-Rae to her three friends.

"Hi" mumbled the four of them in unison. Zoey could tell that they were all staring at her forehead.

"Guys!" Stevie-Rae scolded them when she realised what they were doing.

"As you all know this is Zoey." I gave a weak smile while looking around the room desperately for a distraction. Then Stevie-Rae turned to me and started introducing her friends. "This is Shaunee Cole and her twin Erin Bates. Of course they're not real twins, but we call them that because they are so alike and they can always tell what each other is thinking. And this is Damien Maslin. Aka Queen Damien." Stevie-Rae turned and winked at me which told me quite a lot about Damien's personality. I looked from Shaunee to Erin and then Damien. They each gave me a welcoming smile, but I couldn't tell whether it was real because Stevie-Rae was pressuring them. Then finally the distraction that I needed walked in. Eric strolled into the cafeteria followed by a few of his friends. Shaunee caught me looking his way and said "He's taken baby, unless you can get through Aphrodite." Erin finished the end of Shaunee's sentence. Now I knew what Stevie-Rae meant.

"I must admit, you do have good taste in guys" exclaimed Stevie-Rae with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Who is Aphrodite? I asked Erin thoughtfully while I remembered what had happened earlier today.

"Oh no-one very important. Just a person who thinks she's the best and Neferet's next High Priestess in training." Erin explained. I had to pick myself up off the floor after she said that.

All of a sudden a bird flew in threw the door which had been left open and swooped down at Shaunee. She screamed and fell off her chair, landing on the floor with a thud. Everyone burst into laughter and Shaunee went bright red with embarrassment. I got out of my seat to help her up. She smiled gratefully and moved her chair to sit down next to me.

Most people were being nice to me and I could tell that I was going to have some awesome friends here at The House of Night. I just wish Alexia was here. She was my best friend back at Broken Arrow High School. We met in Year 8 when she moved to the school. No-one has ever been able to separate us apart from now. I am going to miss her heaps. All I know is that I am having fun so far and all my memories of Broken Arrow High School before now are all a memories of the past.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to Stevie-Rae's alarm clock beeping and Stevie-Rae shaking me.

"Come on! Get up. If were late to class it will be my fault and we've already missed breakfast."

"Ok I'm awake." I climbed out of bed and walked over to my side of the closet. I opened the door to find my duffel bag sitting on the floor. Stuck on it was a pink sticky-note in my grandmother's handwriting. It read:

I came to drop this off to you but you were already asleep. Stevie-Rae told me you had a big day. I managed to convince your mother that I sent you to boarding school. It will have to do until she either finds out or school holidays come around. I left your car in the school car park and if you need anything else just call me. Love Grandma.

I smiled as I thought about her. She would be asleep by now. Then I grabbed my school uniform off the coat hanger and put it on. It fitted me perfectly. My uniform was a dark blue colour. All the girls had to wear skirts with navy blue tights. The jumper had the House Of Night emblem on it. The emblem was two hands holding a crescent moon. It was quite intricate. Then I followed Stevie-Rae out of our room and down some more corridors to my first class. Vampyre Sociology.

We walked into a classroom. It was very plain with white walls and boring old desks in rows. I noticed that there wasn't one person who didn't stare at me at some stage. Stevie-Rae dragged me towards two empty seats near the back. Just as we sat down the class went quiet and Neferet walked in. She smiled at me so I smiled back. I had no idea what I was expecting my first class to be like, but I felt better knowing that Neferet would be my teacher.


End file.
